Au Clair de la lune, l’âme musicienne
by lupin-noir
Summary: Four Individuals. One Evil. One Fate.


Au Clair de la lune, l'âme musicienne

Summary: "The world, my children, is in your hands. Protect the land I worked hard to create"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

Prologue: In the beginning

Young Tom Marvolo Riddle had darkness in his soul, that much was certain. The rate at which the darkness grew was the main cause for concern however. Gazing down at the world he had created The Supreme Deity called for his best warriors; some interference would be needed before any final decisions could be made. It took only ten minutes between sending for a messenger and relaying the message to the runner before he had his oldest and most experienced angels before him.

"I have a job for you,"

L'ange de la terre and l'ange de l'eau looked up in surprise; their last assignment had been eons ago. Ignoring the looks The Supreme Deity continued

"There is much evil on the earth and I'm afraid a great battle will occur amongst those who reside on it. I want you to prevent this as much as possible. For now you will be by yourselves but if the situation deteriorates then I will send the other two down to assist." Giving them a hard stare he conveyed the seriousness of their assignment "Do whatever is necessary to eliminate the threat. Any deeds performed during this assignment will not taint the purity of your souls. All is forgiven in advance."

The angel of water, a tall man with pale features and mesmerizing eyes of mercury, stood and faced their ruler. "Father we will not let you down, we pledge to use our talents to their fullness in the effort to bring the evil to rest."

The angel of earth, opposite to water in all his features with exception to skin tone and eyes of sparkling onyx, also stood to face The Supreme Deity "Father our lives are yours to mold and use"

The Deity's eyes softened as he gazed at two of his four favorites. "My brave children, such dedicated pledges are pleasing for me to hear. To aid you in your journey I have had these crafted." A wave of his hand and out of a gold mist two beautiful instruments emerged. Made from the darkest mahogany was a baby grand piano, ivory keys glittering in the soft light of The Deity's office. Beside it stood a cello made from the warmest oak, silver stings yearning to be played. Bow and arrow sets of the same woods as the instruments appeared next. Draped over the instruments were the war robes of the warrior angels. These would have to be worn if a full scale war happened to occur on the earth.

Bowing low again the angels expressed their heartfelt thanks to their father and ruler. "Father such precious gifts you have bestowed upon us. We will do our utmost not to fail you."

Placing his hands on the two heads in front of him The Supreme Deity blessed them and graced them with their warrior crowns and pendants. "These are to keep you safe and to control your powers while on the earth. You will take an earthly form and be born again the way earthlings have been. You will grow, you will be nurtured and you will understand all that those of mortal flesh experience. In essence you shall be one of them until the earthly age of sixteen at which your powers will once again resurface from their dormant stage and get accustomed to your earthly forms. For sixteen earth years I will keep the darkness in young Thomas at bay but after that I will be unable to deal with whatever consequences will emerge by my self. Your roles on earth would become most crucial. Do not forget who you are, my children and enjoy the sixteen year rest for it will be needed in the defeat of Lucifer's darkness."

Giving them both a kiss on the crowns of their heads he invoked an ancient protection magic and sent them to be born again on the earth. Thus it was that nine months later, Lucius Isis Savorial Malfoy and Severus Donatello Osiris Snape were born. Sixteen years later the two boys matured into their powers as warrior angels and joined the Order of the Phoenix, a Voldermort resistance group. Through them they made their way into the Death Eater camps as one of them, spies in the name of the greater good.

* * *

From above The Supreme Deity watched as his children committed horrendous deeds, all in the effort to succeed in their assignment. He watched as his children grieved each night and purged their souls vigorously to rid themselves of the memory of past deeds. His heart ached to comfort them and bring them home to the safety of his arms but the darkness grew every day and each life sacrificed was reborn. Still this was not enough to console his little ones. It was at this time nearly twenty two years later that the threat of Voldermort grew two much for the two warrior angels. Giving a tired sigh The Supreme Deity called for the remaining warrior angels. L'air and le feu were the younger of the two, nearly two hundred years, and had not had much experience in the ways of earthly conflicts. Still he hoped that tutoring from la terre and l'eau would be enough to bridge this gap.

"Ah my children the time has come to join your brothers on the earth," he began once they entered his office "The force of darkness grows stronger with each passing day and I am afraid that la terre and l'eau cannot handle the great burden by themselves." Turning to face the two younger angels so alike in looks to their elder counterparts with the exception of their eyes; the brightest emerald for le feu and the sharpest silver for l'air; he continued to address them "I am aware that you lack the experience that they have gained from countless of eons but I trust that your skills will be a great asset to them once they have tutored you sufficiently in the arts of a warrior angel"

Le feu; the more timid of the four angels; expressed his concerns "Father what about here, who will guard against the relentless attacks that Lucifer sees fit to bestow upon our home? And what of my training in the art of prophesying, the elders say that it will be another hundred years before my gift can be properly controlled. I don't want to have to burden anyone with my lack of control."

Giving his youngest warrior angel a comforting look he put to rest the young angel's fears "Child, our home will be guarded well by Michael in your absence and I'm sure there are humans on the earth who can guide you, even for a short while, in your gifts so that they do not overwhelm you. You will not be a burden on any. Now I have had these crafted for you, just as I had for the others"

Once again a gold mist appeared in the office and out emerged a flute; the length of a full grown male's arm and crafted from the purest silver; which rested on a plush velvet cushion and beside it a violin made from the brightest, warmest holly which slept in a sturdy case covered in the finest protective material. The war robes and weapon set; similar to those bestowed to their elders; appeared neatly folded beside the instruments.

The Supreme Deity then proceeded to brief them about the upcoming battle and the changes that would occur for their assignment on earth. He issued them one final warning though "I'm sure that you are not going to be born on the same day or even in the same month although I am sure it would be the same year. When le feu, who is the youngest, matures then will it be the only moment that I will be able to make first contact with you. This will be done through his gift. It is then that you will begin to train in earnest and that you're soul mate will appear to you. I myself have knowledge as to who they will be but cannot divulge that knowledge to you. When the assignment has been completed you will return to me and your soul mate shall accompany you regardless of what life was held on earth. Now my lambs it is time for me to let you go."

Repeating the procedure that had occurred nearly twenty two years previous The Supreme Deity graced them with the crowns of the warrior angels and pendants; placed a kiss to the bent heads before him and invoked the magic that allowed them to be born again on the earth. Nine months later Draconis Alexander was born to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy on the 15th May and Harold James was graced to Lillian and James Potter on the 31st July.

* * *

A peaceful Halloween spent with her tiny family had been all that Lily Potter nee Evans had wished for. The rising tension that occurred due to the rise in Voldermort's attacks had left everyone feeling just a little depressed and the holiday had left her hopes that she could lift her husband's spirit with a few activities. Gathering her one year old son from the charmed living room she carried him to the threshold of the kitchen where she donned her apron and set Harry in the high chair. 

"Let's make daddy some holiday sweets," she cooed at the young infant. Harry just gave her a toothless grin and clapped his pudgy hands. Chuckling Lily set about making a small treasure of sweets for the special day.

Later that evening when all the treats had been consumed and James contented himself with playing with his son a loud bang emitted from the front of the house. Giving Harry to Lily, James cautiously made his way to the window. His eyes widened when he saw the figure that was making his way to their door.

"LILY, IT'S HIM! PETER BETRAYED US; TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

Grabbing her wand from the coffee table Lily gave her husband a bruising kiss knowing this might be the last time she saw him alive. Running up the stairs, Harry firmly grasped to her chest she made her way up the three story home that they had taken refuge in at Godric's Hollow. Behind her she heard the sound of the door being blasted in and a duel taking place. Reaching the nursery she tried to clear her mind enough to apparate away with Harry but the door was broken away and Voldermort appeared in all his evil likeness.

"Stand aside silly girl and you will live," he hissed, crimson eyes flashing in the dim lighting.

"NO, PLEASE NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD" Lily pleaded

"Such is the decision you have made AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The deathly green light made contact with its intended target and Lily Potter dropped dead at Voldermort's feet. The serpentine man turned his attention to the whimpering babe in the crib.

"Harry Potter, the child of prophecy, you cannot be allowed to live. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell made its way to the young child just as it had to his mother but instead of it robbing him of his life it rebounded towards the caster. Voldermort, whose attention had not been focused on his victim, howled in pain as the spell ripped his soul from his body. He fled before the house, which was once a loving home tumbled down in ruin.

Just minutes later Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix; appeared at the site. Silently he grieved for the young lives that were lost. A movement in the rubble alerted him to one Harry James Potter; the lightning bolt shaped wound on his head bleeding quite freely. Around him people began gathering and the sounds of mourning were heard from the Potter's closest friends. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts appeared at his side.

"Orphaned so young Albus, what are we to do and how is it that he survived the killing curse?" she asked with a sniffle

Albus turned to her looking every bit his 115 years. "We'll take him to Petunia and her family; they are his only living relatives now. As to how he survived; that my dear is a mystery which should unravel in time." With his decision made both turned away from the scene of destruction and made their way to number 4 Privet Drive condemning Harry to a life filled with sorrow, fear and hurt.

* * *

High above The Supreme Deity took in the sight and wept for his child.

* * *

A/N: I am in need of a beta for this story. If anyone is interested please send me a message. Oh and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
